


You and I feel like one

by Vamourgguk



Series: A signal that only we know [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Park Sunghoon Is Whipped, Short & Sweet, Sweet Shim Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Teen Romance, The other members of Enhypen are only mentioned in this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamourgguk/pseuds/Vamourgguk
Summary: Maybe Jake is right. Maybe being spontaneous really makes life better because he knows that a month ago he wouldn’t have been in a restaurant kissing a boy on a date. He would have spent his night with extra practice and slurping ramyeon at 11 pm.And Sunghoon wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Because this feels good, kissing Jake feels amazing, and Sunghoon feels happy. Feels the excitement crawling up and manifesting itself in his heart.Or Sunghoon is a nervous mess on his first date with Jake
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: A signal that only we know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032543
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	You and I feel like one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shybabytae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybabytae/gifts).



> Hi this is the second part of my on going series. I wrote this for Ska I hope you've enjoyed this. Thank you for your constant support it means a lot to me.
> 
> AND AHH IT'S THEIR DEBUT DAY I CANT WAIT AND I'M SO SO EXCITED

His hands tremble as he gets out of his training clothes. He can feel himself step into the shower, the refreshing feeling of hot water helping his tensed muscles. He lets the hot water on, unsure how long he stands under the shower yet.

Sunghoon enjoys the quietness, one of the only things that help him whenever he is nervous. Neither of his friends understood it, Heeseung and Jay both were social creatures, that like to be surrounded by other peoples. 

Not that he doesn’t like them, but in those moment’s where his heart is about to give up because he is that nervous he cannot for the love of god listen to Jay’s comments or Heeseung’s advice. No matter how both of them just wanted the best for him, he couldn’t.

He takes a deep breath, turning off the shower water, stepping out of it. He is automatically faced with the mirror. His cheeks had taken on a soft tint of red due to the hot water. Making him almost look soft, an expression he doesn’t like when its wore by him. On Jake, it looks good, but if he’s honest, everything appears to look good when Jake does it.

He shakes his head softly; the clock hung on his bathroom wall, making it painfully clear that he has to leave within the next thirty minutes. Pushing the nervousness into its next level. His mind running through the different clothes he could wear, should he put on makeup? What for a hairstyle. With every question, his mind throws at him, the more he wants to crawl into his bed and forget about today.

But he knows he couldn’t not when he knows how disappointed Jake would be. He has to hand it down to the older boy, for being the one that takes the first step. Sunghoon knows he’s not easy to approach; his personality was mostly viewed as cold and untouchable. Not enough people knew him and knew that the only reason why he seems as cold is due to his introverted personality.

So when Jake asked him out for a date, after the first night they met Sunghoon wasn’t sure if the brown-haired male is joking. But to his surprise, Jake stayed serious, and a nervous smile was placed on the latter’s face. Making his heart jump more than he wanted to admit.

And that one night led him to this, a crisis on a Friday evening. A Friday evening, he would usually spend away with practice, but somehow he doesn’t mind when he knows he is about to spend his night with the Australian Male. 

He bites softly on his lips as he redoes his hair, his finger keeps on trembling. Showcasing how Sunghoon’s heart feels. He doesn’t clearly remember how he decided what to wear, but then half an hour passed within lighting speed, and next thing he knows is that someone is knocking at his front door—resulting in his heart doing somersaults.

As soon as he opens the door, he is blown away by the beauty of Jake. The latter was wearing his stupid cap that showcased the other’s forehead a weakness of Sunghoon. 

“Hi.” He stands still, unsure what his next move should be. But luckily Jake isn’t as awkward as he is. The older moves with care as he places a soft peck on his cheek. Warmth spreading over his whole body, due to the other’s action. 

“You look beautiful.” Jake’s eyes are directed at him, making his knees go weak. His heart remembering him painfully what for an effect the older male has on him. As it races as if he just finished a marathon.

“Thank you. You look stunning yourself.” He scratches his neck, his finger still trembling, and the feeling of nervousness still lays heavy in his stomach.

“Are you nervous too Sunghoon?” With that question, he feels the air shift, the awkwardness still somewhat present, but the knowledge that Jake is just as nervous makes it easier. Makes it more mundane.

He grins, as he nods. “Yeah, I felt like throwing up the whole evening.” Before he could regret the sentence, a bubbly laugh is escaping Jake’s mouth. And Sunghoon once again thinks it’s unfair how Jake is beautiful and everything about Jake is gorgeous too.

“I felt the same, Sunoo was about to knock me out. He told me I was even more annoying than the usual.” Both of their faces spotted a smile. “I luckily didn’t saw Jay and Heeseung today. I wouldn’t have been ready for their teasing.”

Jake raises his eyebrows at that, still looking ridiculously beautiful. And before he could comment on that Jake’s eyes lock with his. “Are you ready to go?” The question is not unusual, but somehow it still does certain things to him. Knowing that he is about to go on his first date.

“Where are we going anyway?” He never was one to like surprises. He always had everything planned out. “That’s a secret Park Sunghoon.” The smile that Jake sends him is teasing, still beautiful. 

“I don’t like surprises tho.” The latter just sticks his tongue out and grabs Sunghoon’s hand, enlocking their fingers with such ease as if they belong together. “You’re just impatient that’s what you are.”

He lets the other drag him towards the main street that was closest to their college. Small talk falls quickly from both of their lips. And with every minute he spends with the other, the more he falls for, the older’s charms.

And for the first time in his life, Sunghoon doesn’t feel shy anymore. He feels comfortable with Jake. Their topic switching from figure skating, soccer, their animals, even some of their dreams are being discussed. 

It’s how he learns that Jake doesn’t want to stay in Seoul after college; the older wants to move back to Brisbane. And even if the rational part of his brain knows that they are still three years stuck in their college courses, his heart still deflates with the thought of Jake leaving.  
“We’re almost there.” The latter’s footsteps grow faster, almost jumping with excitement. Their hands still connected as Jake occasionally rubs his thumb over Sunghoon’s hand. Unknowingly making the younger’s boy heart race. 

“Where’s there?” He has never really visited this street, the only thing he knows that there were some of the best restaurants located when it comes to Jay’s opinion.

“Stop being impatient; life is about surprises Sunghoonie.” Jake’s grasps on his hands tighten. “I’m not impatient, just curious.” This time it’s his turn to stick his tongue out. 

Jake’s laughter heard was once again, filling him with pride, knowing that he was the reason for the other’s laughter.

“Jungwon warned me about your patience level. He said that you are not one to like surprises. But where’s the fun in plans.” He internally groans thinking about Jungwon gossiping to Jake.

“Well, well I can’t say that Jungwon is wrong. Plans make life easier. You’ll know what is about to come and it allows you to be prepared for a different situation.” The brown-haired male hums at that, walking towards a small Bbq place.

“But there’s no fun in plans. Life is about being spontaneous.” Jake opens the door, separating their hands so that he could hold the door for Sunghoon. He still can feel the other’s eyes mustering him.

He stays silent for a short amount of time, watching how Jake confidently converses with the restaurant manager. Words such as reservation for two fall of the other’s lips. His heart beating in approval knowing the other had organised this.

They follow their waiter, as he seats them in the back of the restaurant, leaving them to be. “It’s lovely here.” He looks around, the ambience very welcoming and comfortable. “It’s one of the first places I visited after arriving in Seoul. My grandma used to take me to this restaurant whenever we visited from Brisbane. She called it her little gem. Not many know about this place.”

The smile that Jake wears as he talks is contagious, making him smile too. “It’s my first time to take someone else here than my grandma.” Jake looks at him, the brown eyes sparkling with the light that hangs above them.

“I’m honoured. I never really eat outside; the last time was probably almost a year ago. Back when I won one of my competition, and Heeseung and Jay begged me to celebrate it in their favourite dinner place.” He giggles slightly as he remembers that day. 

How both of his best friends hugged him and pressured him into saying yes. “You’re amazing out on the ice. The way you move, you look so comfortable and so confident. I still remember how blown away I was when I first saw you. That jump you made I never saw something like that.”

His cheeks heat up as the latter keeps complimenting him. “Stop please, you’re making me shy.” He hides his face with his sleeves, giggling lightly as his heart floats with all the praise he just got.

“Hey! Let me see your beautiful face.” Jake’s hands were placed over his, tugging at them slightly until he could hear a satisfying hum from the other. “Here you are.” Jake adjusted his hold on his hands. 

And Sunghoon can swear he just landed in heaven when the older’s finger boops his nose. “You did not just boop my nose.” He laughs as he slightly swats the other’s hand away. “And what if I did what are you going to do.” 

Jake’s face is right in front of him, handing the perfect opportunity to Sunghoon to notice just how soft Jake’s lips seem to be. He can feel how his head moves closer, their nose almost touching.

From his current distance to Jake, he could count the other’s eyelashes. His breath was slowing down, almost as if his own body is preparing itself for what is about to happen. Jake looks stunning from here.

Brown eyes so soft that it makes him think of pure chocolate, pink lips begging him to kiss them.

“I’ll do this.” His voice is not above a whisper as he finally connects their lips. Jake’s lips are even softer as he has imagined them to be. Their lips are moving with each other in sync—the other tastes like strawberry and honey. The sweetness was clouding his mind making him feel dizzy. 

And as fast as he has captured Jake’s lips, he lets go of them again. “Wow.” He stares at the other unsure what to say; his heart racing was that too early. But he knows it’s too late to take it back.

Jake has the same shocked expression on his face making it hard for him to read, what the latter is currently thinking. His thumb traces over his own lips, still unsure if that was just a dream. 

It almost felt too perfect. “That was wow.” He looks up at Jake that has finally gotten rid of the shocked expression and was wearing a small smile, giving himself hope. “It was.”

And before he knows Jake is leaning over the table to press another kiss onto his mouth. He gasped as he feels the other’s lips press against his. Jake’s finger slid against his face. And he can feel how he lifts his arms to wrap them around the latter’s neck. 

Sunghoon tilts his head, their lips moving gently trying to get used to each other. His own stomach was fluttering with hundreds of butterfly’s. 

Maybe Jake is right. Maybe being spontaneous really makes life better because he knows that a month ago he wouldn’t have been in a restaurant kissing a boy on a date. He would have spent his night with extra practice and slurping ramyeon at 11 pm.

And Sunghoon wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Because this feels good, kissing Jake feels amazing, and Sunghoon feels happy. Feels the excitement crawling up and manifesting itself in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Next part will be more focused on Jake.
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Lia


End file.
